The Real Hermione
by forevercharmed08
Summary: I know it's been done before. Hermione's life outside of school, and she decides to change back to her old self for her 7th year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's not mine. (Is that good enough for ya?)

I know that lots of other people have written stories like this, but I wanted to write my own. Basically none of the sixth book happened, Dumbledore's not dead, They're all going to school for their seventh year, but Ginny and Harry did go out, and Harry did not break up with her. Oh, and Bill and Fleur are not getting married.

* * *

" Goodbye guys, I'm gonna miss you so much, I'm gonna come stay at the Burrough(sp?) a month before school starts. Write every day okay?" Hermione said to Harry and Ron hugging them goodbye before leaving the train station. 

" Bye Hermione, I'll miss you" said Harry. "Ron, I'll be there on my birthday, bye guys," and he left to go find his aunt and uncle.

"Bye Mione" Ron said going off to join his family.

Left alone, Hermione walked out of the train station. she searched the parking lot and found the black Hybrid Honda Civic with the red bartskull (LOTS of love to whoever knows what that is, and if you don't, a picture of it is on my profile) on the hood that belonged to her best muggle friend Gianne (Jee-ann).

"Gi-gi!" Hermione yelled running toward her friend who was getting out of her car.

"Krissi!" Gianne yelled hugging Hermione fiercely. Gianne and all of Hermione's other friends and family had called Hermione Kristin, Kris, or Krissi since she was a baby, and nobody even remembered how she got the name.

They both got into Gianne's car and started on the two hour drive to Hermione's (Kristin's) home. Hermione was still wearing her Hogwarts uniform, and Gianne was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a T-shirt that she had made that said ' You can live with me in the house I've built out of writers block - Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III ' (even more love to whoever knows who that is) and she wore tennis shoes that had hat written on the toe of the left one in Sharpie.

Before they were even out of the train station parking lot the speakers were blasting and the girls were singing along.

" Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor  
Just for the attention  
Cause that's just ridiculous...ly odd.  
Well, she sure is going to get it  
Here's the setting  
Fashion magazines line the walls now  
The walls line the bullet holes

Have some composure  
Where is your posture?  
Oh, no, no!  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong

Have some composure  
Where is your posture?  
Oh, no, no!  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong

Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention  
Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!  
When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"

She didn't choose this role  
But she'll play it and make it sincere  
So you cry, you cry  
(Baby give me a break)  
But they believe it from the tears  
And the teeth right down to the blood  
At her feet  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams  
(Baby give me a break)

Have some composure  
Where is your posture?  
Oh, no, no!  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong

Have some composure  
Where is your posture?  
Oh, no, no!  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong

Come on this is screaming "Photo op." op...  
Come on  
Come on  
This is screaming  
This is screaming  
This is screaming "Photo op."

Boys will be boys, baby  
Boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys, baby  
Boys will be boys

Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention  
Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!  
When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"

Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams" (so much love I can't even express it in words to whoever knows that song)

They laughed as the song ended and pressed the skip button a few times to get to the next song they wanted to hear.

"Give us this day our daily dose of faux affliction  
Forgive our sins forged at the pulpit  
With forked tongues selling faux sermons  
Cause I am a new wave gospel sharp  
And you'll be thy witness  
So gentlemen, if you're gonna preach  
For God sakes preach with conviction

Strike up the band!  
Woah, the conductor is beckoning  
Come, congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No, don't you get it, don't you get it?  
Now don't you move

Strike up the band!  
Woah, the conductor is beckoning  
Come, congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No, don't you get it, don't you get it?  
Now don't you move

Just stay where I can see you  
Douse the lights!

We sure are in for a show tonight

In this little number we're graced by two displays of character  
We've got the gunslinger extraordinaire  
Walking contradiction  
And I for one can see no blood from the hearts  
And the wrists you allegedly slit  
And I for one won't stand for this  
If this scene were a parish you'd all be condemned

Strike up the band!  
Woah, the conductor is beckoning  
Come, congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No, don't you get it, don't you get it?  
Now don't you move

Strike up the band!  
Woah, the conductor is beckoning  
Come, congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No, don't you get it, don't you get it?  
Now don't you, don't you move

Just stay where I can see you  
Douse the lights  
We sure are in for a show tonight!  
Just stay where I can see you  
Douse the lights  
We sure are in for a show tonight!  
Stay where I can see you  
Douse the lights!

La-da-da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da

Strike up the band!  
Woah, the conductor is beckoning  
Come, congregation, and let's sing it like you mean it  
No, don't you get it, don't you get it?  
Now don't you move

Strike up the band  
Woah, the conductor is beckoning  
Come, congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No, don't you get it, don't you get it?  
Now don't you move  
Don't you move  
Don't you move!  
Strike up the band! " (Love)

Then they took out that CD and put in a new one that they had burned on Gianne's computer.

"I hope this is the last time  
'Cause i'd never say no to you  
This conversation's been dead on arrival  
And there's no way to talk to you  
This conversation's been dead on arrival

A rivalry goes so deep between me  
And this loss of sleep over you

This is side one  
Flip me over  
I know i'm not you're favorite record  
The songs you grow to like never stick at first  
So i'm writing you a chorus  
And here is your verse

No, it's not the last time  
'Cause i'd never say no to you  
This conversation's still dead on arrival  
And there's no way to talk to you  
When you're dead on arrival

A rivalry goes so deep between me  
And this loss of sleep over you

this is side one  
flip me over  
i know i'm not you're favorite record  
The songs you grow to like never stick at first  
So i'm writing you a chorus  
And here is your...

Whoo!  
This is side one  
Flip me over  
I know i'm not you're favorite record  
So-o-o-o

This is side one  
Flip me over  
This is side one  
Flip me over  
I know i'm not you're favorite record  
The songs you grow to like never stick at first  
So i'm writing you a chorus  
And here is your verse  
Here is your..."

" Yeah, what you critics said would never happen  
We dedicate this album to anybody  
People who said  
We couldn't make it  
To the fans that held us down  
Till anybody came around  
Welcome... It's here

Last summer we took threes across the board  
But by fall we were a cover story  
"Now in stores"  
Make us poster boys for your scene  
But we are not making an accepting speech  
I have found the safest place to keep all our old mistakes  
Every dot com's refreshing for the journal update

So long live the car-crash heart  
Cry on the couch all the poets come to life  
Fix me in 45

So long live the car-crash heart  
Cry on the couch all the poets come to life  
Fix me in 45

I can take your problems away  
With a nod and a wave  
Of my hand  
'Cause that's just the kind of boy that I am

The only thing I've haven't done yet is die  
And it's me and my plus one in the afterlife  
Crowds are won and lost and won again  
But our hearts beat for the diehards

So long live the car-crash heart  
Cry on the couch all the poets come to life  
Fix me in 45

So long live the car-crash heart  
Cry on the couch all the poets come to life  
Fix me in 45

Long live the car-crash heart  
So long live the car-crash hearts

So long live the car-crash hearts  
Cry on the couch alll the poets come to life  
Fix me in 45" (once again, love)

They finnaly(sp?) stopped the cd and just started to talk.

"So, when are you gonna show those losers the real you Kris?" Gianne asked

"They're not all losers Gi, most of them are, but I do have friends there. They're not all stuck up rich kids. Two of my friends there are brother and sister are dirt poor, and I have another friend who is raised by his aunt and uncle who abuse him, and one whose parents were tortured into insanity and he has to live with is weirdo grandmother while his parents are in the hospital and can't even talk."

"Just like you to pick all the trainwrecks Krissy" she replied.

"They are my soft spot. I mean, I picked you to be my friend didn't I?" Hermione asked.

Hermione and Gianne had met in 2nd grade. Gianne's dad had died a few years earlier and her mom had gotten remarried so they had moved about 4 streets away from Hermione's house and Gianne now went to Hermione's school. Every day Gianne wore torn up clothes and had bruises and cuts. Her step-father Daniel beat her and when she tried to tell her mother she didn't belive her. Hermione tried to talk to Gianne who just pushed her away at first, but they soon became good friends.

Then, in 4th grade both girls started to change. Hermione dyed her har black with red streaks, and Gianne dyed hers red with black streaks and they started listening to stuff like Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, and The Hush Sound. One night Gianne snuck out of the house to go see Hermione, and when she got back home Daniel was sitting in her room waiting for her. That night her punished her worse than he ever had before. Then, after her mom found out exactly what he had done she killed him. Gianne's mother was put in jail. And since Gianne had no family Hermione begged her parents to adopt Gianne. They finally gave in and Gianne became her sister.

"Yeah, well, there's a McDonalds up here, wanna go? There's a change of clothes for you in the back. You can change, and we'll eat, and there's a mall with a Hot Topic right near it. We can go shopping."

"Yeah, let's go." Hermione replied.

They pulled into the McDonalds parking lot and got out. Hermione grabbed the clothes and ran to the bathroom to change. She walked out wearing tight jeans, and a green shirt that said 'The Hush Sound Stole My Soul 6-6-06' Then they ate their burgers and went on to Hot Topic where they bought the movie 'Release The Bats', and some nail polish.

They continued the ride home. They were about 20 minutes away. They put in their The Hush Sound cd.

They made it home by about 5:00 that afternoon. As they pulled up in the driveway Hermione's mom and dad came out, and so did a thirteen year-old-boy and girl, and a 7-year-old girl. She ran toward them saying "Mommy!"

* * *

The first song is Time To Dance by Panic! at the Disco, the second is I Constantly Thank God For Esteban by Panic! at the Disco, the third song is Dead On Arrival by Fall Out Boy, and the fourth song is Thriller by Fall Out Boy.

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's not mine, none of the names you recognize are mine.

Yes I realize that the last chapter was just a bunch of lyrics and crap, but I'm bored as hell, so I'me gonna just write whatever my bored as hell mind wants to write. Don't like it? I don't give a crap. Oh, and by the way, Hermione has the nickname Kristin because I didn't feel like Hermione was the right name for this charachter.

* * *

" Mommy!" The little girl yelled, " Aunt Krissi!" she hugged them both.

Hermione ( Kristin/ I'm gonna just call her Kristin from now on) picked her up and said " Hey CutieBug! Miss me?"

" Lots!" the little girl replied.

" Come on Paige, come with Mommy and I'll get you something to eat" said Gianne.

" No need" said a woman who appeared to be about in her early fortys. " She's already eaten, and she was watching a movie when you guys pulled up"

" Thank you so much Mom. What movie are you watching Paige?" Gianne asked her little daughter. Paige was the product of Gianne sneaking out to go to Kristin's house, the reason her step-father was dead, and her mom was in jail. And Gianne thanked God for her every day. She didn't care who Paige's father was orhow that man had come to be her father, she was just so happy that she had this little girl.

" Peter Pan!" she yelled sounding very excited.

" Peter Pan! Can I watch?" Gianne asked.

" Yeah! Let's go!" Paige said pulling her mom inside the house.

" Hi Mom" said Kristin giving her mom a hug. " Hi Brendon" she said to the girl. "Hi Ryan" she said to the girl's twin brother.

" Hi Kris" they both said hugging her. Then, they all went inside so that they could tell each other how their year went.

* * *

Okay, getting kinda tired of writing, I'll write more later

Review if you want, I use flames to toast my marshmallows so go ahead.

You like it? Thanks, It means I did my job, You hate it? Thanks, It means I did even better than I wanted to.


End file.
